


The Flirtation of the Flowers

by DaisyChainz



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2021 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bearded Armitage Hux, Farmer's Market, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff and Humor, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylux Positivity Week (Star Wars), Language of Flowers, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soft Kylux, Sort Of, Star Wars Modern AU, Tattooed Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: KPW, Day 1: Spring Break/Flower LanguageKylo runs his farm's stall at the Farmer's Market every weekend. He has a new customer, a gorgeous redhead that is curious about the meanings of his bouquets. Kylo doesn't know anything about that, so he makes stuff up to keep the man coming back every week.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188683
Comments: 26
Kudos: 112
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week the 3rd





	The Flirtation of the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for the beginning of Kylo Positivity Week!!

*First week of June* 

It had been a busy morning at the Farmer's Market. Technically they opened at 6, but there were already early birds wandering through as Kylo and Chewie set up at 5:30. After the late-morning crowd came through, they had sold all their brown eggs, most of the greens (even the turnip), and a lot of the late spring vegetables they had brought. 

Since the market was technically not over until 1, Kylo had sent Chewie back to the farm, and was managing on his own. It wouldn't take him long to re-pack his dad's old pick up truck for the trip home. 

So he sat, humming along to the band playing at the other end of the market, a bluegrass quartet. 

Kylo smiled and nodded as an older couple stopped to look at his artichokes, then moved along to the next stall. He looked out at the thinning crowds, sitting on his stool and tapping his foot. 

A couple caught his eye; they were each quite striking. A very tall, platinum blond woman, and a man with vibrant red hair. Kylo breathed out a long sigh as the redhead drew closer. He was mostly standing out in the grass watching the blond, as she went into each and every stall. 

Kylo gulped as he wandered over, the blond still busy speaking to the farmer next door. "Good morning." He managed, as the man stopped to run his fingers over the bundles of chard. 

He looked up and met his eye. "Good morning." He had a smooth, English accent. "Actually, is it still? I feel like we've been here for hours." He cast a baleful glance at the woman, still chatting next door. 

Kylo smiled. "You've probably seen every type of lettuce ever cultivated this morning." 

"Yes," responded the redhead, suddenly sounding distracted. "But nothing like these." He stepped under the tent, ducking his head, and went straight to the stand next to Kylo's stool. 

"Yeah, lots of the farmers bring flowers. It's something we've all got plenty of." 

"Oh, but none like these bouquets." He glanced at Kylo, his eyes were a light bluish-gray. "Who put these together?" 

Kylo couldn't help noticing his beard was a few shades lighter, and a bit blonder than the hair on his head. He cleared his throat. "Uh, me. I just throw 'em together, tie 'em up with a little string." He fingered the rafia on the closest bouquet. It had been his mother's, just like the extensive flower beds around the farm house. 

"These are exquisite." 

Kylo blushed. "Oh. Thanks." His eyes wandered down the man's arms as he reached to touch the flowers. His jacket sleeves drew back to reveal dark, colorful tattoos. Kylo wondered how far up they went. Where else he had them. 

Looking at him enthusiastically, the man asked, "what do they mean?" 

That threw Kylo, in his distracted state. "What?" He asked, stupidly. 

"I've heard that flowers have different meanings. Do these mean anything?" 

Kylo didn't even know the names of half the flowers, much less what they meant. He swallowed. Those gray eyes searched his face. 

What the Hell. 

He stood and pointed to the yellow roses the man was currently touching with his long, slender fingers. Those flowers he did know. "Those are Julia Childs roses. My mom cultivated those specifically." But what did they mean? 

"They mean, 'friendly meetings'." Kylo blurted out, then kicked himself for pointedly saying 'friendly' (because he had heard that, that yellow was for friends), he quickly pointed to the bright red poppies with the white and green foliage. "And this one is 'love at first sight'." He wanted to sink into the ground, never to be seen again. He hated it when his mouth ran away with him. 

The redhead gave a contemplative hum, pointed to the irises. "These?" 

"Uh, good luck?" 

He nodded, turning at the sound of a woman's voice at the front of the tent. "What have you found here, Hux?" She had a similar accent to his. 

And Hux, the redhead's name was Hux. 

Good to know, even if only for future, personal reference. He had never seen either of them before, it wasn't likely he'd see them again. 

Hux pointed to the display. "Take a look at these, Phas. They're beautiful." 

She smiled at Kylo's mumbled "morning" and stood next to Hux. "These are unusual. Very rustic. Do you grow these?" 

"Yeah, my mom took up flower gardening after she retired, and left me in charge. Some of the guys from the farm keep the beds up now." 

She nodded and nudged Hux in the ribs. "You should get some for your table. Your place could use a little brightening up." 

Kylo watched then interact. He wasn't getting a couples vibe from them, so they probably weren't together. Again, not that it mattered. 

He watched Hux reach out and pick up the poppies. He turned to Kylo. "I'll take these and a bundle of that chard." 

After he paid and slipped the items into his cloth bag, Kylo couldn't help but watch them make their way through the last few vendors. As they walked back afterwards, Hux caught Kylo watching. He smiled and moved on. 

*Second Week of June* 

Kylo tried not to, but as he sat waiting on the end of the market, he did find himself watching for a blond and a redhead. Ok, mostly the redhead. 

There was a different band playing, this one with a mandolin. He listened to the trilling instrument, the others accompanying it in the background. His eye caught a flash of red. His heart sped up. 

He had already been fooled once, by a woman with red hair, earlier that morning. But sure enough, this time it was Hux approaching. He moved back and forth, glancing into each tent on both sides of the aisle. But he never stopped for long. He seemed to be alone. 

Kylo kept him in the corner of his eye, selling some radishes to a grandmother and her young granddaughter. The child clutched the bunch by its green as they made their way past Hux, making his way in. 

"Well hello there." Kylo smiled, trying not to seem too obvious. 

"Good morning." Hux answered, glancing at the leafy greens and running his fingers over some of the carrots. "Have you had a good morning?" 

"Yeah, not bad." 

Hux looked around, frowned a little. "Do you run this booth all alone? I've heard it gets quite busy early in the morning." 

"No, my uncle helps me early. Then he goes back to give a hand on the farm." 

"Oh. Of course. So you grow everything here?" 

"Yup. Resistance Farms, just south of town." He pointed to the logo on the side of the old truck, parked behind the tent. 

"Resistance? What kind of a name is that for a farm?" 

"My family was here back during the Civil War. My great, great grandparents were spies within the Confederate Army. Helped the Union organize a surprise attack." 

"Really? Was that an unusual form of battle, for the time?" 

"Not really. There were clusters of both parties, in any given county and state. Lots of guerrilla warfare going on. You know us Americans, so uncivilized." 

That won him a wide smile. "No comment." Hux said, and turned back towards the flowers. "I see you have more today." 

"Yeah." Even though he hadn't expected to see him again, Kylo couldn't help but think of him as he had put them together. "Gotta do something with them." 

"What do these mean?" Hux looked at him expectantly, over his shoulder. 

Kylo joined him, running his fingers over the spiky petals of the bee balm. This he actually knew a little about, as well. The crushed leaves could be applied to an insect sting. "Soothing." 

Next Hux reached out to touch the curving petals of the snapdragons. They were white and Kylo had put them with some purple lavender and something green and leafy. He just threw together what he thought looked pretty. 

"Snapdragons. Uh, long conversations. Look." He showed Hux where to put his thumb and forefinger on either side of the flower head. He squeezed, and the little mouth in the center opened. "See?" 

Hux gave Kylo an amused, considering look. Then he pointed to the group of purple and white irises. "These?" 

Shit. Kylo was pretty sure he had asked him about those last week, but had no idea what he had told him. After the snapdragons, he thought Hux was probably onto him, anyway. Whatever. 

"Tall dark stranger." 

"Mmhmmm." Hux smiled, then reached out for the snapdragons. "I'll take some long conversations." He pulled them out and handed them to Kylo. 

They stood for a long moment, eyeing each other over the flowers. 

Then Hux added, "and some more of that chard. It was delicious." 

Kylo blinked, then moved to get the chard. He was definitely busted, but Hux didn't seem to to mind. 

Hux caught his eye again, as he made his way back towards the parking area. 

*Third week of June* 

Back on his usual stool, tapping his foot to the quartet again, Kylo caught himself looking for Hux. 

The Farmer's Market had its regulars. Locals, old timers, hippies, retired folk. But there were even more that just passed through. Tourists, people from town that liked the variety of something new, came and went. Different faces, every week, every season. Occasionally they showed up a few times, then disappeared. It was too far, too early, and the appeal quickly lost its shine. 

So even with having shown up two weeks in a row, there was no guarantee Hux would make it a third. 

Still, when Kylo had gone out to the garden to collect the items for that week's bouquets, he had actually considered finding out about flower symbolism. Just briefly. 

Hux was already onto him though, so he may as well have fun with it. And then, if he didn't show up Kylo wouldn't be out anything. 

Still, he watched. And right about the same time as before, there was Hux's red hair. 

He smiled as he ducked into the tent. "Good morning." 

"Good morning to you. It's good to see you again." 

He hoped it wasn't his imagination that Hux may have blushed, just a little. 

"Let's see what you have today." Hux admired the new bouquets. His fingers traced the long, silky petals of the daylilies. "You always have lots of lilies. They're beautiful. I particularly love the variety of colors." 

Kylo stood to join him. "Yeah, the orange and burgundy are my favorites, they're so rich and deep. And daylilies are basically weeds. We got 'em everywhere. I had a clump that I set behind the barn and forgot about. I'm stuck with them there now, because they took root and I don't feel like digging them back out." 

Hux laughed. "I think I heard that a flower is just a weed, that you want growing in your garden?" 

Kylo agreed with a chuckle. "That about sums it up." 

"So tell me," Hux have him a cheeky grin. "What do these mean this week?" 

It was Kylo's turn to blush. "Well, let's see." He reached out to touch the oversized white Magnolia flower he had added to the variegated Hosta leaves. "Magnolias are hot, sunny days on the porch. With a mint julep." He made a humming sound as he found the one he had made specifically with Hux in mind. "And Foxtail lilies are for meeting someone special." He didn't meet Hux's eye, pretending to rearrange the bouquet. 

Hux was quiet for a moment, running his fingers down the flowery spikes of the lily. Finally he moved to the fluffy, bright blue hydrangeas. "And these?" 

"Oh, Hydrangea. How about, 'friendly hello'." 

"But only if your name is 'drangea?" 

Kylo had to think about that for a second, until Hux waved and said "hi!" 

Kylo closed his eyes and groaned. "Yeah. Only if." 

Hux laughed out loud and pulled out the Foxtail lilies. "Anyhow, I'll take these and the carrots. And I think some radishes, as well." 

Feeling brave, Kylo volunteered as he collected the best bundles, "next week or two and we'll start getting some tomatoes and cucumbers." 

"Really? I could make a whole salad." Hux's voice sounded teasing. 

"Well, not really. We don't grow croutons." 

Hux tsked. "That's the most important part." 

Kylo slid one strap of the canvas bag along Hux's arm, opening it wide enough to reach in and gently place the vegetables in. It brought him awfully close to Hux's face. They were both quiet for another moment, then Kylo straightened and Hux busied himself by dropping the bouquet in on top. The lilies bounced as he turned. 

"Well, I suppose I could give you another chance. In spite of the crouton situation." 

"See you." Kylo said as he walked out, then realized he was grinning like an idiot. 

*Fourth week of June* 

The mornings were less cool, even at the 5:30 set-up. Kylo sat in a short-sleeved 'Resistance Farms' tshirt, enjoying the warm breeze. 

The fields behind where the Farmer's Market sat were filled with early wildflowers. He had even spotted a few deer when they had first pulled in. 

Now the only wildlife were the birds, flitting through the trees, and occasionally swooping down to claim the lone piece of lost popcorn or crumbs. Kylo was distracted, watching a nearly full-grown baby mockingbird, begging for its parents to feed it. Its insistent peeping was being stoutly ignored. 

"Good morning." 

Kylo nearly fell off his stool. "Oh! Good morning!" He smiled sheepishly at Hux. "Good to see you again." 

"And you. Have you had a good morning?" 

"It's been ok. With all the rain this week, I reckon everyone had to stay home to mow their grass this morning." 

Hux inspected the tomatoes, lifting one and turning it over in his hand. "Ah, that's where apartment living has its perks. No grass to mow." 

Seizing the opportunity to be nosy, Kylo asked "do you live in town then?" 

He glanced up at Kylo. "Yes. I just moved here after I took a job with the university, for the Spring semester." 

"Are you a professor?" 

"As a matter of fact, yes. Maths." 

Kylo made a face. "Ah." 

"Yes, that's the normal reaction." He had turned his attention to the cucumbers, but he was smiling. 

Kylo found himself stuttering a little. "Well, I mean just because it's not My thing . . . I'm sure you enjoy it, and I'll bet you're a great teacher." 

Hux turned his attention to the flower rack, and Kylo stood to join him there. "I appreciate your assumptions; I'm not certain my students would agree." He gave Kylo an arch look, then ran his fingers across the bouquets. 

Kylo was suddenly Very distracted by Hux's elegant hands, as they played over the leaves and flowers. He had a sudden wild vision of him showing Hux how he put them together, of their hands accidentally touching as he helped him secure the rafia . . . 

"Back at the flowers again, I see." A voice from the front of the tent abruptly interrupted Kylo's thoughts. Hux's blond friend ducked her head and joined them. She gave Kylo a knowing stare. 

"Phasma. This gentleman has been telling me all about his beautiful flowers." He turned back to Kylo, with an amused tone. "And their meanings." 

Kylo suddenly realized, with a jolt, that he only knew Hux's name because he had heard his friend, Phasma, say it. He had never actually introduced himself. He did a mental facepalm. It needed to be done now, but it would be awkward. 

"Oh, really now?" Phasma was saying. "Do tell." 

Kylo looked at Hux, who grinned, then pointed to the yellow daisies with the black center. Kylo wondered suspiciously if he knew what kind of flowers they were. "Black eyed Susans." He supplied, then added "Great for all your 'sorry I punched you in the face last night' apologies." 

Hux actually snorted, Phasma rolled her eyes. "All right." She said, tugging at his elbow. "Are you actually going to buy anything, or not?" 

Hux grabbed the black eyed Susans, mumbling "if you don't have anything more romantic, these will do." And looking at Kylo from under his pale eyelashes. He went up front and picked out a bunch of lettuce, a tomato and cucumber. 

He paid, and then glanced back at Kylo as Phasma hooked his arm in hers and practically dragged him off. 

As they went, Kylo could hear Phasma asking, "when are you going to put that poor boy out of his misery?" 

*First week of July* 

Hux didn't sneak up on Kylo again, not that next weekend. He kept a sharp eye out for him, even when he was talking to other customers and making sales. 

Sure enough, there was the familiar flash of red hair in the crowd. Hux made his way straight to Kylo's tent, without even glancing at the other booths. Kylo felt his heart pounding in his chest, and a stupid grin on his face. He couldn't stop either one. 

"Hey there." 

"Good morning." Kylo was particularly distracted that morning, in his own head. But he did notice that Hux had his sleeves rolled up, and Kylo could see enough of his tattoos to recognize that there was a lot of geometry there. He smiled, but then steeled himself. 

Kylo spoke, having rehearsed in his head for the last week. "I suddenly realized that I hadn't ever introduced myself. I'm Kylo, Kylo Ren." He gave a lame shrug over his shoulder to the truck out back. "I run Resistance Farms." 

Hux held out a hand, "Professor Armitage Hux, a pleasure. You can just call me Hux." 

Kylo took his offered hand gently, returning the firm squeeze he received. They both held on a little longer than necessary. Then Kylo licked his lips and let his hand slide away. He said "hold on," turned to the back of the tent, and began rummaging behind his table with the cash box. Standing, he held out a bouquet. 

"I kinda got the impression you're a city boy?" 

Hux made an agreeing gesture, looking curiously at the bouquet. "Yes, that would be an accurate description." 

"Good, then I'm assuming you're not familiar with honeysuckle?" He held out the bundle of flowers. It was a little bigger than his normal bouquets, but there had been a lot that needed to go until it. 

"No." Hux looked more closely. "Oh, these look familiar." He stopped, Kylo seeing the realization flit over his features. "All of them." Every single flower Hux had asked the name of before, was in the bouquet. It wasn't his prettiest work, but that wasn't the point. 

Not wanting to draw too much more attention to that, Kylo fingered the skinny vine that was new. "That's this, honeysuckle. It's a weed, of course. Likes to climb on everything in sight. You find it a lot with poison ivy, unfortunately." Then he added hastily, "but not this particular one." 

"All right, so what's special about it?" 

"Why, the honey of course." Kylo laughed at Hux's expression. "Like this." And he demonstrated by pulling off one of the trumpet-shaped flowers. 

The tiny flower was ridiculously small between his forefinger and thumb. He put the narrow end of the cream colored flower to his lips, like he was playing a musical instrument, and sucked it gently. Hux's eyes never left his mouth. Not even after Kylo had dropped his hand and tossed the petals to the ground. Hux blinked when he said, "you try it." 

Perhaps it was his imagination, or wishful thinking, but Kylo thought perhaps Hux's hand had a slight tremble to it. Then it was his turn to stare as Hux plucked a pale yellow one, and brought it to his lips. 

His eyes widened and Kylo smiled. "It's sweet!" 

"Of course it is. That's why it's called honeysuckle." 

"Well, add that to my bill." 

"No, just take 'em." 

"What? No, I can't do that. This is your business." Hux made a show of crossing his arms over his chest, refusing the flowers as Kylo held them out to him. 

"I made this for you. The honeysuckle is a wild vine, we tear them out and they grow back. I inherited the rafia. I inherited all of it. You can take them." Slowly, watching Hux's face, he slipped the flowers down until his canvas bag. 

Hux put a hand over the bag, looking uncertain. "Well, all right. Thank you." Then he turned around and bought three different types of lettuces, carrots, radishes, tomatoes and cucumbers instead. 

He smiled a little triumphantly as he dropped the last of them into his bag. Then his expression softened. "Thank you. I'll see you next week." 

After he left, Kylo realized Hux had forgotten to ask what they meant. 

*Second week of July* 

Hux had joined Kylo at his usual time, but the market had been busier, later that morning. So he had stood to the side, picking out various greens and vegetables, and snagging Kylo's last dozen brown eggs. 

Then they had actually talked for a while. 

Hux asked about the farm, Kylo about university life. Kylo learned that Hux had family, a father and a stepmother, but wasn't close to them. He didn't actually say it, but Kylo got the feeling he didn't like them very much. Kylo told him about how his Uncles were his only family left; other than the people that worked on the farm. And how some of them, especially Amilyn, even lived at the farmhouse with him. She had been his mother's companion (Hux had raised his eyebrows but not commented) after his father died. She was just as much his family as his Uncles were. 

Kylo had been dying to learn more about Hux but, in truth, he was stalling. The sooner they got to the flowers, the sooner Hux would leave. 

They stood, arms touching, running their fingers over the flowers. Hux had paused when Kylo's hand had brushed his over the white and pale green bouquet between them. 

"Hmmm, Queen Anne's lace, with sage. I liked the color, and it smells good too." Kylo rubbed the silvery-green leaves between his fingers, then held them for Hux to sniff. He shivered when Hux's nose grazed his fingers. All his attention was on his face, with its pale complexion and faint freckles. He wanted to run his fingers over the beard, but managed to keep that much control of himself. 

Hux smiled at him, "sounds like royal wisdom to me." He laughed at Kylo's snort. 

"Ok, we're resorting to That now. Fine, two can play that game." Kylo ran his fingers over the textures, ranging from spiky to velvety soft. He had actually broken down and gotten one of the farm hands to at least identify some more of the flowers for him. He had been struggling to come up with more meanings without it. 

"Ok, delphinium." He tapped the tall, showy flowers. "Spontaneity." 

Hux frowned, searching for the pun. 

"Because it's also called larkspur." Kylo added. 

Hux laughed. "And you can do things 'on a lark'. Very good." 

"Actually," a voice from behind interrupted. They both turned quickly, caught by surprise in their own little world. A middle aged man stood at the front of the tent. "larkspur means levity, joy, and protection. It's also this month's birth flower." 

"How interesting. Thank you." Hux said politely. When he turned back to Kylo, he winked. 

Kylo thought he might faint right there. He took a shaky breath and left Hux to help his new customer. 

After he left, Hux paid for his items, including the delphinium, and prepared to go. He paused, then smiled and said "I'll see you next week." 

Kylo smiled back, encouragingly. "I'll be waiting." 

*Third Week of July* 

Kylo was glad the next weekend was busy, it gave him a way to burn off his nervous energy. Whenever he was between customers, he would go and rearrange the flower rack. There was a bouquet that needed to be there when Hux arrived, but he also didn't want someone else to try and buy it. 

Right before he was expected, Kylo moved it from the back to a more central, obvious place. Then, just as he turned back around, Hux was ducking his head into the tent. He was early. 

Kylo wiped his hands on his jeans, they were sweaty. He felt like he had swallowed half the butterflies from the garden. "Hey there." Even to his own ears his voice sounded strained. He was having serious doubts about what he had planned to do. It had seemed like such a good idea, before. 

"Hello." Hux answered softly, smiling at Kylo as he drew closer. "I see you're rearranging. Did you sell some flowers this morning?" 

"Oh, uh. A few." Kylo shrugged. 

Hux went over and inspected the Echinacea, gently pinching the rough leaves. "What do you do with the ones you don't sell? What do you do with any of the items you don't sell?" He looked around at the leftovers from the morning rush. 

"Most go over to the homeless shelter, though my mom always made sure we set back some for the women's shelter. You know, the safe house where women can go to be safe from their abusers. They don't get as much publicity as the rest 'cause they try to fly under the radar. They get some of the flowers too. The rest go to one of the nursing homes. One of my guys goes to visit his mom every week, and he drops them off while he's out." 

"That's wonderful." Hux looked at him, and Kylo felt a little dizzy under the attention. "Nothing goes to waste, and I'm sure it's appreciated. Something for the stomach and the soul." 

"Yeah, like I said. That was always mom's project." 

Hux looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Was she abused by a partner?" 

"No, not her. My Dad wasn't perfect, but he was a decent person. It was her mother." 

"I see. I'm sure they would both be glad you continued." 

"Yeah, well. We do what we can. Can't change their actual circumstances." 

They both reached for the same bouquet and there was a moment of awkward "no, go ahead". Finally Hux smiled and pointed at a cluster of tiny, round, bright purple flowers. "What is this?" 

Kylo couldn't help grinning. "Gomphrena, or 'I'm gonna whomph you at ping pong'." 

Hux laughed. "They do look like purple ping pong balls! I'm sure you would, I've never played." 

Pretending to be aghast, Kylo said dramatically, "What? How is that possible? Growing up, we had a competition-sized ping pong table out on the barn. My Uncles both taught me. And they whomphed me, every single game." 

"Awww." Said Hux in faux sympathy. "I'd let you whomph me. At, at ping pong, I mean." 

Kylo watched as Hux's cheeks turned a similar color to the dark red ink, still peeking out from beneath his shirt. Even in the warmer weather he continued to wear long sleeves. Amused and now slightly embarrassed as well, Kylo took pity on him and ran his hands over the flowers again. "Let's see what's next." He paused his hands over the bouquet he had made just for Hux. Then he lost his nerve and kept going. 

"Hold on there." Hux placed a hand over his, simultaneously pausing his retreat from the flowers, and almost giving him heart failure. "What are those? I've never seen those before." 

"Oh, those? Um." Kylo's mind swirled with options. Go with his original plan? Chicken out and go something more bland? Hux had already mis-spoken. The worst he could do was the same. 

"That's Falling Stars, or Crocosmia Lucifer. I didn't make that up, I swear." He touched the long spikes, only half of the buds were open. The flowers themselves were, appropriately, red and star shaped; the buds were long, and to be honest, suspiciously phallic. He continued low enough that Hux leaned in. "For seduction." 

Kylo kept his eyes on the flowers, pretending to fuss with them, although there was nothing to arrange. He had simply tied together a handful of the stalks into one plain bundle. Although the vibrant red flowers were hardly plain. 

To his shock, Hux's hand shooed his away, and he grabbed them and carefully placed them down in his bag. "Then I shall take these." He swallowed, then looked around. "And I'll pick out some vegetables too." 

They didn't say much after that, Kylo hopeful, but not convinced he had taken the right risk. 

Then, right before he stepped away, Hux stopped and turned back around. "You know, I've been putting your bouquets on my dining room table. And they have been a gorgeous addition. But these." He looked uncertainly at Kylo, swallowed hard. "Perhaps these could go in my bedroom." 

Before Kylo could collect himself enough to answer, Hux had hurried away into the crowd. 

*Fourth Week of July* 

Kylo spent the entire week in limbo. One moment he was flying high on Hux's parting words, and the next he was worried he had been misunderstood. He didn't want Hux to think he just wanted to sleep with him. Well, obviously he Did; Hux was gorgeous and he would have given his right arm to see all of his tattoos. For starters. 

But he wanted to Know Hux too. What he had learned so far had just whet his appetite, and he wanted more. So much more. And Then to kiss him. And Then undress him . . . 

Saturday morning dragged on, seemingly forever. Chewie had to wave a hand in front of his face to get his attention. Kylo blinked. "What?" 

"I'm leaving, space cadet." His uncle snorted, waving as he headed off to the car, scratching his mountain man beard. Kylo had thought he was being subtle, but pretty much everyone at the house knew what was going on. Just not with whom. 

"Bye." Kylo said vaguely, then slid off his stool to help a customer. On his way back he stood at the flower rack. He leaned over to fuss with a new addition: a bucket of water filled with single, larger, heavy-stemmed flowers. He pushed them around, making sure the most important one was still in good condition. He stood, checked the time, sighed. 

Hux's usual time came and went. Kylo had been busy and didn't realize it at first, until he had a lull and looked at his phone. Looking around, his chest tightening in a growing concern. Was he not coming? Had there been an accident? Was he just busy? Had Kylo scared him off? 

He took a deep breath. For all he knew Hux was stuck in traffic, or home sick, or helping a friend. There was no need to panic, no need to freak out, no need to imagine all sorts of horrible reasons why Hux was an hour late to an appointment that had never really existed. 

Kylo clenched his hands into fists to stop his hands from shaking. He took another breath, this one actually calming him slightly. He was being ridiculous. Literally Any situation could have cropped up during the week, both in and out of Hux's control. And of course, he had no way to reach out. And unless he had Completely misread the situation, Hux would want to reach out, if he couldn't make it. 

Partially mollified, Kylo put himself to work rearranging the stock he had left, to fill in the bare spots. He had just finished the front when he looked around and, sure enough, there was the familiar flash of red hair. 

Relief filling his chest, as well as a little embarrassment, Kylo smiled as Hux came hurrying up. He was out of breath. "Oh, I'm so glad I didn't miss you. I decided to take the scenic route for a change, and got caught behind a car accident. The road was shut down by emergency vehicle for almost two hours!" 

"You ok?" 

"I'm fine, I was just inconvenienced. They had to take at least one person to the hospital. There was glass everywhere!" Hux looked around. "But honestly, the only thing I was worried about was not getting here before you packed up and went home." Finally he took a deep breath, hands on his chest. "But I made it. Let's get going, I don't want to keep you after closing." 

Without thinking, Kylo put a hand gently on his arm. "You're fine. There's plenty of time, but I would stay as long as you want." He offered Hux a smile and his slightly frantic edge seemed to soften. "Were you wanting anything in particular this week?" 

Hux opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then turned into the tent. "Let's start with the flowers." 

Kylo joined him as he stopped and leaned over the bucket. "This is new!" He squatted and started separating the stems. 

Meanwhile, between having had a nervous breakdown, being relieved Hux was ok, and then having a front seat view to Hux's ass, Kylo's initial nervousness had been completely forgotten. All that came crashing back down on him, leaving him with no abilities but to stand like a mute statue, until his brain finally came back online. 

So he watched as Hux sorted. He listened to his little comments about the (relatively) tiny sunflowers, the gladiolus, "my family actually had these in front of the house", and finally the question that woke Kylo from his stupor: "But what on earth is this?" 

He looked. Hux was running his fingers over a large spiked ball the size of a softball, on top of a thick, leafless stem. 

"Allium." He answered automatically, then remembered the game. Moving to kneel next to Hux he added, "or, never going to get kissed." 

Hux threw him a questioning glance. 

"It's related to onions" 

Hux's hand was lingering over that one, but quickly moved on. 

Kylo brushed his hands aside, gently. "Here. This is what you're looking for." He pulled out a creamy, tan colored flower. It was huge, bigger than Kylo's hand. Petals burst out from the center, creating a soft, radiating spectrum as it opened up. 

He offered it to Hux, who took it and buried his nose in it. "That's a café au lait Dahlia, which mean: 'I want to ask you for coffee, but I'm too awkward to just ask'." 

Only Hux's eyes were showing, and he looked up at Kylo over the flower. Kylo held his breath. Hux lowered the stem to reveal a shy smile. 

"Well." He said. "I think it's a wonderful way to ask, and I would love to go for coffee with you. If you're actually asking, that is." He looked hopefully at Kylo. 

Warmth spread through Kylo's limbs. "Yes! I'm definitely, actually asking. I can't believe that worked." 

Hux grinned and reached his free hand out to touch Kylo's cheek. "I can't think of many ways you could have asked, that wouldn't have worked." 

Kylo hummed at the touch. "I'll keep that in mind." He moved the flower, like a giant fan to hide their faces, and leaned to kiss Hux on the lips. 

*** **


End file.
